wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Gone Viral
Gone Viral is a wiki channel original movie produced by NCFA Academy creator, ZachandBailee. This movie is set to be more on the mature side of the scale, and focuses on many real world issues that include cyberbullying and internet abuse. Filming is expected to start in November. Plot Lydia is just an average girl in high school, trying to make it through the four year with her best friend Andi. She loves the internet, and loves watching Viral Videos, especially ones posted by Garrix, an anonymous embarrassing video blog that can post the video that can ruin your life - and Lydia is yet to find out. When Garrix releases a video of Lydia tripping and falling in a fountain at her last school dance, something that's barely even died down in her own school, her life turns into a chaotic mess. Now, everywhere she goes, shes laughed at, even in her own home. When all seems to go downhill she meets Desiree, a fellow Garrix victum who turned her experience with Garrix upside down, causing her to gain fans and friends all across the world just by posting videos. With her help, can Lydia turn this down into and up? Cast *'Liberty Dillon' as Lydia Manning *'Hayley Woodworth' as Desiree Walking *'Lucas Jenkins' as Samuel Emmons *'Yvette Martin' as Andi Kingston *'Grace Hampton' as Quinn Perry *'Jasper Perry' as Josh DiMarco Characters 'Main Characters' *'Lydia Manning' (portrayed by Liberty Dillon) - Lydia is a 16/17 year old girl in high school. Last year, at her school's dance, she was nervous around her crush and she tripped on her feet and fell face first into the founatin. It was uploaded to the internet and it went viral, causing her life to get pretty much ruined. She is smart but has a little bit of a temper. She is also quite sassy, and can be a little rude at time. *'Desiree Walking' (portrayed by Hayley Woodworth) - Known as MissWalking on the internet, Desiree is now a successful online content creator after an embarrassing music video of hers went viral. She is really sweet, and is known for being nice to both her fans and the people she works with. She helps show Lydia a new side to viral fame, and how she can turn it into something good. *'Samuel Emmons' (portrayed by Lucas Jenkins) - Samuel is the kid that Lydia had a crush on at the dance and he is "well known" at their high school. When the video comes out, he feels bad for Lydia, but not bad enough, because he laughs at her and joins in on the bullying too. He is athletic, but has a nerdy side and is really into drawing manga and anime. *'Andi Kingston' (portrayed by Yvette Martin) - Andi is Lydia's best and closest friend since the 8th grade. She is obsessed with technology, and tends to be talking about media and what's going on with it a lot. She is an excellent liar, and very secretive, but she tends to share almost everything with Lydia 'Supporting Characters' *'Quinn Perry' (portrayed by Grace Hampton) - TBA *'Josh DiMarco' (portrayed by Jasper Perry) - TBA Trivia *It has been rumored that Lucas will be singing a song for the movie *Liberty Dillon and Lucas Jenkins are dating in real life. Category:Movies Category:Wiki Channel Original Series Category:Wiki Channel